


I'll Get Over This in a Lily Bit

by Veera_Kara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Paige, Misunderstandings, esss16, florist!stiles, jock!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veera_Kara/pseuds/Veera_Kara
Summary: So Derek has been Stiles’ number uno enemy since like day ONE okay nothing aggravates him more than seeing Derek’s dumb jock pretty boy face every morning of every day of high school. In fact, Stiles hates that fucker SO much that he's been on a quest to give Derek the most fucked up flower bouquets for his girlfriend that secretly mean “I hate your guts” or “you smell like a toilet” or whatever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> A Secret Santa Gift for the lovely inell! 
> 
> Based on the tumblr post: "Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”"

So here's the thing. Stiles hates Derek Hale’s guts. 

And no, not “hate” his guts where he could probably (probably not?) learn to be civil and talk to him about the weather and shit and pass the time this way until they graduate to never see each other again. No, Stiles HATES Derek Hale. Hates him and his merry band of jocky cocky assholes he calls friends. Hated him since the day he and his moronic band of friends broke into his mother’s flower shop for kicks and ruined her hydrangeas. That shit was hard to grow alright? His mother LOVED those things and when Stiles had walked into the shop the next day he had to stare in horror at the dirt left on the ground and the crushed flowers that were left on the ground by Derek Hale’s ugly gigantic feet.

(It was at this point in the story that Scott stopped him to make an UNNECESSARY comment about the size of a man’s feet and Stiles had to kick Scott to stop him from laughing so hard.)

There was nothing more that he wanted than to walk up to Derek Hale’s face and stuff a Venus fly trap down his tight pants. Would he even be able to fit anything else in there??? How did he walk in those things anyway—

Never mind. Point is, Stiles hated him, but he got picked on by the jocks enough that starting a war with Derek Hale meant that Stiles would have to become very acquainted with the inside of his locker.

It took him like a week to come up with the perfect plot, but if it weren't for Hale coming into the store the next Saturday looking sheepish and buying like five expensive bouquets, the genius idea wouldn't have come to mind honestly. 

Hale walked into the store and quietly asked if there was anything he could present to his girlfriend for her birthday and Stiles had to stop himself from smiling like the Grinch.

“Sure man”, Stiles said easily even though inside he was SEETHING with rage, “Does she have a favorite color?” 

Derek shrugged, “I think she likes yellow?”

Stiles nodded and pretended to think about what he could give to Derek before telling him to wait a moment while he got some flowers from the back.

He came back with his patented customer service smile that said I'm here to help you even though I wished you died in a pit of thorns, and presented the flowers to Hale. “How do you like these? These roses symbolize caring and affection, and they're yellow so your girlfriend should love them!”

Hale nodded, “That’s fine; I'll take them. … Thanks”, he said as he pulled out his wallet.

Stiles did his best to act like a normal human and not cackle like an evil Disney villain. Yellow roses symbolized lukewarm affection and infidelity, and just to make his day, Stiles charged Hale an extra five bucks.

Take that, sucker.

* * *

The next time Hale entered his flower shop, Stiles was (unsurprisingly) still angry.

“Back in here again?” Stiles asked with a fake smile. All this flower buying didn’t stop you from breaking in and ruining his mom’s work but ya know.

Hale nodded, “Yeah, just wanted to uh, surprise her.”

Stiles nodded. How Paige could stand the sight of his smarmy smirking stupid face, he’ll never know. “Mhm. Well! Nothing says surprises like flowers so… What are you looking for?”

Hale shrugged, “Whatever looks nice I guess.”

“… You don’t know anything about flowers, do you?”

A sheepish look passed over Hale’s face and Stiles almost thought it looked kind of adorable, but he stopped that thought because thinking that way was the equivalent of selling his soul to the devil.

“Okay give me a second” Stiles said, turning around to go into the back. After the “incident”, Stiles convinced his dad to put extra cameras inside the shop. He didn’t trust Hale to not kick another plant or two (or four). He glanced around, took some orange lilies and walked back to the register.

“All right how about… these?” Stiles said, presenting the orange lilies. “They represent lifelong adoration.”

They represent hatred.

Hale smiled, and Stiles sort of hated the squeamish feeling in his gut when he saw Hale’s bunny teeth.

“Thanks, they’re beautiful”, Hale said, taking out his wallet while Stiles wrapped the flowers, seemingly unaware of the real message Stiles was trying to send Hale. Which was totally fine, considering Stiles didn’t want Hale and his friends kicking his ass once he figured out what the flowers actually meant. This will all probably blow up in Stiles’ face one day, but for now he was having too much fun.

“Bye Stiles!” Hale said, clutching the flowers in his hand and waving.

“Bye.” Don’t come back you piece of shit.

* * *

Another month had passed by, and while Stiles hadn’t seen Hale in his mother’s flower shop since the orange lilies, he _had_ seen him a little too much for his comfort. In school, Hale kept waving too him, but his smile always seemed more like a smirk and it kept Stiles on edge. During lacrosse practice, especially on Thursdays when the basketball team didn’t have to meet, he could have _sworn_ he saw Derek in the stands. It only made his hackles rise, because that couldn’t be a good thing. Maybe he fucked up, because it was very possible that Paige wasn’t as dumb as her idiotic boyfriend and knew how Google worked. She probably figured it out after the yellow roses dammit.

But no one seemed to come after him, in the locker rooms or in the hallways, and his tires weren’t slashed yet, so hey, maybe it was a good thing.

* * *

Two weeks later, Derek came into the shop again, _just_ as Stiles was beginning to get comfortable with never seeing Derek Hale again.

“Back again?” Stiles asked with his patented customer service smile, but Derek didn’t smile or really respond. Stiles frowned.

“Uh dude, you okay?”

Derek shrugged, and just looked around the shop for a few minutes. Stiles played Candy Crush on his phone while he waited. The shop had been slow today, and he was taking over for his mom on some weekdays after school so it was just him today.

“How do you uh… say I’m sorry?” Derek asked him, looking at the floor.

Stiles glanced up in surprise, but bit his lip from saying anything that wasn’t deemed a customer-service friendly remark. “You just did. Takes two words.” Oops. He wasn’t known for his great customer service skills anyways. That’s what bitterness does to you.

Derek sighed, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. “Okay, let me reword that. How do I say ‘I’m not in love with someone else’ in flower?”

Yikes. Stiles shrugged, “I might have something for you.” He went into the back and after a few minutes of finding what he was looking for, he presented some red roses. “Here, this should definitely help.” Derek’s lips quirked up, not a smile but an… almost smile, and took out his wallet.

(Stiles wasn’t always an asshole. Besides, he had a good day today.)

“Oh! I have to add something; I won’t charge extra for it!” Stiles turned back and added some pink foxglove for insincerity into the bouquet. Smiling, he wrapped up the flowers and handed it to Derek, only charging him for the red roses.

(Just kidding. He was always an asshole. Helped him sleep at night.) 

* * *

Paige and Derek broke up the next day. Stiles didn’t see Derek in the shop for weeks.

* * *

Stiles’ mom was in the shop the next time Derek walked through the doors, so Stiles didn’t really realize Derek was even there until Stiles heard his mom calling him over to “meet his friend from school”.

“Yeah mom—” Stiles gulped when saw Derek with a bouquet of white roses in his hand. Derek smiled at him and Stiles could feel his throat catch; when did he start calling Derek _Derek_ anyways—

Claudia smiled at her son, patting a hand on his shoulder before saying she would be in the back if he needed anything.

“Hey”, Derek said, coming closer to the register (and therefore, closer to _Stiles,_ which, _what_???)

Stiles blinked. “Hi.” 

Derek looked at the flowers in his hand and presented them to Stiles, who became even _more_ confused as to what the heck was going on.

“Are uh, those for me?” Stiles asked, taking the flowers gently into his hands. Derek nodded, and placed his hands in his pockets before shakily letting out a breath.

“Yeah. Your mom says they symbolize apologies.” Stiles looked at Derek in confusion. “I uh, saw my friends trashing the shop a few months ago… I tried to stop them but by the time I got there it was too late.” Stiles bit his lip and looked down. He got wind of what was happening and tried driving down to the shop, but all he saw was Derek and his friends and ruined flowers. “That’s why I came and kept buying bouquets to make up for it. I felt really shitty that I couldn’t stop it, and didn’t apologize sooner. I’m really sorry.”

Stiles gripped the flowers in his hand but didn’t really know what to say. “Thanks.” _Thanks for… actually trying to help._ Stiles glanced back to the backdoor where his mom was, wondering if Derek apologized to her too.

“I already apologized to your mom. I would have given her some flowers, but uh”, Derek chuckled, “I’m not in the business of giving flowers to people I’m not interested in dating.”

Huh? Stiles looked down at the flowers in his hands… and did this mean—

Derek smiled before Stiles could think too much of it. “I’ll see you around?” He asked hopefully, before turning around and walking out of the shop, leaving Stiles to drop his jaw in the empty flower shop. 

* * *

Rumor had it that Paige broke up with Derek because she thought he was in love with someone else. After another month of seeing Derek at his lacrosse practices even though he was on the bench, and after seeing Derek in the stands cheering for him when he got to play first line at the next lacrosse game, and after seeing Derek sit down and study with Stiles in the library when he could have been with his other friends, or after seeing him come into the flower shop and not buying a single damn thing but used the time to talk to _Stiles_ , well…

Stiles started to believe the rumors. 

* * *

At Derek’s next basketball game, Stiles stood in the stands and cheered him on just like Derek had been cheering Stiles on for the past two months. He waited until the end of the game, when the home team was done celebrating and most of the guests in attendance had left, to walk up to Derek with his arm behind his back.

“Great job!” Stiles said, bring Derek into a one armed hug. “I have something for you…”

He really hoped he wasn’t reading this wrong, but no time like the present right?

Stiles brought his hand out from behind his back to produce a single white rose and a single red rose. Derek raised his eyebrows, but he didn’t look shocked or outraged or mad.

“The white one… is to say I’m sorry I’ve made you spend money on flowers that didn’t actually mean what you thought they did. I was uh, pretty mad about the shop. But you didn’t actually do anything wrong, so I’m sorry” Stiles said shrugging, pretending to be nonchalant when this was really eating him on the inside. Derek took the white flower and smiled. One day Stiles would tell him exactly what he meant by “giving Derek the wrong flowers”, but for now he wouldn’t push his luck.

“What’s the red one for?” Derek asked, playing ignorant, but they both knew what it meant.

Stiles’ lip quirked upwards in a small smile, “This one is uh, to tell you that I’m not in the business of giving flowers to people I’m not interested in either.” Derek’s smile grew larger and Stiles couldn’t help but smile back.


End file.
